Happy Star Cute Hymn
|image = End 1= |-| End 2= |-| Arcade= |video-image = Episode= |-| Arcade= |Kanji = シアワ星かわいい賛歌 |Romaji = Shiawasei Kawaī Sanka |Artist = Himika Akaneya |Anime = Episode 53 - Maria-chan Has Arrived! Pretty Improvement Committee! |Insert Singer = Maria Kanamori|singalbum-image = File:Kiratto_Pri☆Chan♪_Song_Collection_~Ring_Marry_Daia_Channel~.jpg|singalbum-imagewidth = 300px|Album = Kiratto Pri☆Chan♪ Song Collection ~Ring Marry・Daia Channel~|Tracklist = 1. Friend Password 2. Happy Star Cute Hymn 3. Cutie・Breakin' 4. Individual・Jewel 5. Friend Password -inst- 6. Happy Star Cute Hymn -inst- 7. Cutie・Breakin' -inst- 8. Individual・Jewel -inst-|Released = November 13th, 2019|Genre = J-Pop|Lyricist = Amako Kodama|Composer/Arranger = Composer: michitomo Arranger: KOJI oba}} '|シアワ星かわいい賛歌}} is Maria's first solo song in Kiratto Pri☆Chan. It is first performed in episode 53. Performers * Maria Kanamori - (Episode 53), (Episode 56), (Episode 57), (Episode 67), (Episode 70) Lyrics TV Size Romaji= Utaō sē no kawaī Hapinesu ageru "Sankyūn♡" I'll give you kyunkyun "Zukkyūn♡" Neko mo shakushi mo kawaī Zen jinrui mina shiawaseijin "Kawaī♡" Ohayō kyō mo taiyō no hikari to Suzume-chan mo utau no Chunchuchu kyunkyun Minna mo kyō mo kinō mo asu mo Umareru mae kara Kawaī! Kyunkyun "Sore wa ne?" Hoka no hito to kurabenaide Tokimeki wa sorezore dayo "Kawaī kenpō dayo" Anata ga waraeba Hora! Kawaī gannen "Minna, omedetō♡" Getsu ka sui moku kawaī♡ Mainichi wāi wāi Kawaī ne♡ "ī ne♡" Kin donichinara chō kawaī♡ Zen jinrui mina byōdō ni kawaī♡ "Kawaī♡" Utaō sē no kawaī Hapinesu ageru "Sankyūn♡" I'll give you kyunkyun "Zukkyūn♡" Neko mo shakushi mo kawaī♡ Zen jinrui mina shiawaseijin "Kawaī♡" Nandaka choppiri kanashī? Sonna toki ni wa "shun shun" Tondeyuku byunbyun "Babbyūn♡" Datte tomodachi! Kawaī♡ Zen uchū minna shiawaseidan Zen jinrui mina shiawaseijin "Kawaī♡" |-| Kanji= 歌おう せーのっ かわいい ハピネスあげる 「サンキュ〜ン♡」 I'll give you きゅんきゅん 「ずっきゅ〜ん♡」 猫もシャクシもかわいい 全人類みなシアワ星人 「かわいい♡」 おはよう 今日も太陽のひかりと スズメちゃんも歌うの ちゅんちゅちゅ きゅんきゅん みんなも今日も 昨日も 明日も 生まれる前から かわいい！きゅんきゅん 「それはね？」 他のひとと比べないで トキメキはそれぞれだよ 「かわいい憲法だよ」 あなたが笑えば ほら！かわいい元年 「みんな、おめでと〜♡」 月 火 水 木 かわいい♡ 毎日わーいわーい かわいいね♡ 「いいね♡」 金 土 日なら超かわいい♡ 全人類みな平等にかわいい♡ 「かわいい♡」 歌おう せーのっ かわいい ハピネスあげる 「サンキュ〜ン♡」 I'll give you きゅんきゅん 「ずっきゅ〜ん♡」 猫もシャクシもかわいい♡ 全人類みなシアワ星人 「かわいい♡」 なんだかちょっぴり悲しい そんなときには (ほんと?) 飛んでいくぴゅぴゅーん(ぱっぴゅーん) だって友だち! かわいい 全宇宙みなシアワ星団 (かわいい！) 全人類みなシアワ星人 (かわいい～っ) |-| English= Full Version Romaji= Utaō sē no kawaī Hapinesu ageru "Sankyūn♡" I'll give you kyunkyun "Zukkyūn♡" Neko mo shakushi mo kawaī Zen jinrui mina shiawaseijin "Kawaī♡" Ohayō kyō mo taiyō no hikari to Suzume-chan mo utau no Chunchuchu kyunkyun Minna mo kyō mo kinō mo asu mo Umareru mae kara Kawaī! Kyunkyun "Sore wa ne?" Hoka no hito to kurabenaide Tokimeki wa sorezore dayo "Kawaī kenpō dayo" Anata ga waraeba Hora! Kawaī gannen "Minna, omedetō♡" Getsu ka sui moku kawaī♡ Mainichi wāi wāi Kawaī ne♡ "ī ne♡" Kin donichinara chō kawaī♡ Zen jinrui mina byōdō ni kawaī♡ "Kawaī♡" Utaō sē no kawaī Hapinesu ageru "Sankyūn♡" I'll give you kyunkyun "Zukkyūn♡" Neko mo shakushi mo kawaī♡ Zen jinrui mina shiawaseijin "Kawaī♡" Yoru wa o tsuki sama ya kinsei ga Oshiete kureru hazu Miryoku gaku Minna no dokyō aikyō saikyō Doryoku shiteru kara Kawaī ndesu "Dakedo ne?" Naki sō nara naichaimashō Namida wa kirakira shiteru "Hōseki nandayo" Sunao na kokoro de Iei! Kawaī eien "Heiwa ni narimashitā♡" Ichifuji ni taka san kawaī♡ Yumemiru pawā ara! Kawaī ne♡ "Īne♡" Go zō roku pu ni chō kawaī♡ Kono chikyū sugoi♡ marui♡ kawaī♡ "Kawaī♡" Nandaka choppiri kanashī? Sonna toki ni wa "shun shun" Tondeyuku byunbyun "Babbyūn♡" Datte tomodachi! Kawaī♡ Zen uchū minna shiawaseidan "Kawaī♡" Kawaī♡ kawaī♡ Kagami yo kagami Konoyo de ichiban kawaī no wa Anoko? Sonoko? Konoko? Donoko? Shinrabanshō Kawaī deshō♡ Ichifuji ni taka san kawaī♡ Yumemiru pawā ara! Kawaī ne♡ "Ī ne♡" Go zō roku pu ni chō kawaī♡ Kono chikyū sugoi♡ marui♡ kawaī♡ "Kawaī♡" Nandaka choppiri kanashī? Sonna toki ni wa "shun shun" Tondeyuku byunbyun "Babbyūn♡" Datte tomodachi! Kawaī♡ Zen uchū minna shiawaseidan Zen jinrui mina shiawaseijin "Kawaī♡" |-| Kanji= 歌おう せーのっ かわいい ハピネスあげる 「サンキュ〜ン♡」 I'll give you きゅんきゅん 「ずっきゅ〜ん♡」 猫もシャクシもかわいい 全人類みなシアワ星人 「かわいい♡」 おはよう 今日も太陽のひかりと スズメちゃんも歌うの ちゅんちゅちゅ きゅんきゅん みんなも今日も 昨日も 明日も 生まれる前から かわいい！きゅんきゅん 「それはね？」 他のひとと比べないで トキメキはそれぞれだよ 「かわいい憲法だよ」 あなたが笑えば ほら！かわいい元年 「みんな、おめでと〜♡」 月 火 水 木 かわいい♡ 毎日わーいわーい かわいいね♡ 「いいね♡」 金 土 日なら超かわいい♡ 全人類みな平等にかわいい♡ 「かわいい♡」 歌おう せーのっ かわいい ハピネスあげる 「サンキュ〜ン♡」 I'll give you きゅんきゅん 「ずっきゅ〜ん♡」 猫もシャクシもかわいい♡ 全人類みなシアワ星人 「かわいい♡」 夜はお月さまや金星が 教えてくれるはず ミリョク学 みんなの度胸 愛嬌 最強 努力してるから かわいいんです 「だけどね？」 泣きそうなら 泣いちゃいましょう 涙はきらきらしてる 「宝石なんだよ」 素直なこころで いぇい！かわいい永遠 「平和になりました〜♡」 一富士二鷹三かわいい♡ 夢見るパワー あら！ かわいいね♡ 「いいね♡」 五ゾウ六プに超かわいい♡ この地球すごい♡丸い♡かわいい♡ 「かわいい♡」 なんだかちょっぴりかなしい？ そんなときには「シュンシュン」 飛んでゆくびゅんびゅん 「ばっびゅ〜ん♡」 だって友だち！かわいい♡ 全宇宙みんなシアワ星団 「かわいい♡」 かわいい♡かわいい♡ 鏡よ鏡 この世でいちばんかわいいのは あのコ？そのコ？このコ？どのコ？ シンラバンショウ かわいいでしょう♡ 一富士二鷹三かわいい♡ 夢見るパワー あら！ かわいいね♡ 「いいね♡」 五ゾウ六プに超かわいい♡ この地球すごい♡丸い♡かわいい♡ 「かわいい♡」 なんだかちょっぴりかなしい？ そんなときには「シュンシュン」 飛んでゆくびゅんびゅん 「ばっびゅ〜ん♡」 だって友だち！かわいい♡ 全宇宙みんなシアワ星団 全人類みなシアワ星人 「かわいい♡」 |-| English= Audio Gallery See Happy Star Cute Hymn/Image Gallery and Happy Star Cute Hymn/Video Gallery. Trivia * This is Maria's first song in the series. Category:Music Category:Insert Song Category:Songs Category:Anime Category:Kiratto Pri☆Chan Category:Songs sung by Maria Category:Solo Song